


The Blue Rose's Song

by SCGirls



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCGirls/pseuds/SCGirls
Summary: Amu and her band, Bad Harmony, have officially won The X-Factor. Their dream has come true on being a new, official band...though one problem appears. They work with the one person who Amu thinks should just drop dead. Ikuto. (Note: I do not own anything that is used in this story except my own idea.)





	1. A Song and a Result

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is all in good fun and I am not claiming I own either the manga/anime or the songs being used. This is just for shits-and-giggles for me because I get bored as fuck and I want something to do!
> 
> Also note that ratings and warnings may change, because I have no plan on how this story will continue and I'm just winging it!

his last song of the night. Even with the plugs in his ears to protect his hearing from the instruments, he could hear all his fans cheering and screaming for an encore. "I'm sorry guys, but tonight I cannot give you an encore. Though it shall not be without a cause! Thank you all for coming out tonight and I love all of you! Have a good night!" With the last of Ikuto's words, the fans screamed and cheered as we walked off stage.

The blue haired teenager turned off his microphone and sighed as he walked into his tour bus. "Hello Tsukiyomi-sama. Are you ready for tomorrow?" His manager, Yuu Nikaidou asked him. The tall orange-brown haired man stood there, waiting for an answer. Satisfied that he got a nod out of the teenager, he started to talk again. "Good. Take these next couple of weeks to rest. They won’t need you until the scheduled start date and remember to get there early. It would look bad on all of us if you were late."

***~OoOoOoO~***

It was a late night and three girls were still up, watching whatever was currently playing on the television that was in pink bedroom. Two blonde haired girls sat next to each other while the pink haired girl stood up. "Girls, guess what time it is." She spoke as the two blondes looked at each other in confusion. "Ice cream time! Obviously!"

"Amu," the smaller blonde said as she moved some of her bangs out of her golden-yellow eyes. "We have to participate in The X-Factor tomorrow. We can't stay up all night. Even our bass player is asleep."

"Rima does have a point, Amu-chan. We need to rest up and practice in morning for it. It's pretty important if we want our dream to come true." The taller blonde said as she messed with her pigtails, causing them to come undone and her hair to cascade down her shoulders and back naturally. She stared at her pink haired friend, a knowing look in her purple eyes.

Sighing, Amu knew she was defeated. “Alright, girls. Alright. You win.” She brushed her own pink bangs out of her golden gaze before sitting on her bed, next to Rima. “Though, we have been practicing for weeks now. I’m not sure why you want to practice in the morning.” Feeling a tug on her sleeve, she looked down at her smaller friend who was already laying down on her bed. It was a clear indication that Rima wanted her to lay down next to her.

“Because, Amu-chan, this could be our one shot. We’ve been dreaming about this, as a band, for four years.” The purple eyed friend, Utau, stated with a pout. She wasn’t exactly happy that Amu had to share a bed with the other girl—but they had come to an agreement that they would take turns, and tonight it was Rima’s. “We can talk more about this in the morning.”

***~OoOoOoO~***

The girls sat down in the waiting room, though this time the bassist was with them. The brown-haired girl smiled, holding a case as her pigtails bobbed as they walked to sit down in one of the open seats. “Yaya-chan is excited!” Almost dropping her case, the brown-eyed brown-haired girl known as Yaya jumped onto Amu in a hug. “Amu-chi are you excited?”

Amu visibly paled before prying the girl from her. “Yes, I’m excited. You need to calm down before you use all your energy before we even get on stage.” Watching the girl’s face as she gave her a nod, Amu sat down and attempted to calm her beating heart. She always dreamed about this, but that didn’t’ mean she was any less nervous or scared. Have all the attention on her was never thing—even if her classmates disagreed on that.

Utau smiled and shook her head, her blond pig-tails following suit. Her purple eyes followed the pinkett in her movements, concern showing through. “Amu-chan, you need to calm down yourself.” It took no time for the blonde to sit next to her friend in an empty chair and set her case down, which earned her an empty glare from Rima. “We can do this, we’ve practiced for years for a chance like this.”

 Rima took this chance to sit in front of Amu and lay her head in her friend’s lap to get her attention. “Dumb-chi is right. We can do this. We’ve dreamed of this.” The blond-haired girl smiled as her best friend started to play with her hair. “We will be fine. We know what we’re going to sing and all we have to do is hope they will like it.”

“Which they will because Amu-chi has an amazing voice and we’re amazing!” This caused each girl to pause and look at their bassist before they started to laugh together. Yaya always had a way to liven up the mood. After a few minutes of quiet giggles, Amu continued to play with Rima’s hair as they discussed the song they were singing and prepare answers for questions that they thought they would be asked.

It wasn’t until a camera came into their faces as a man sat next to them that they stopped their conversation and smiled. “Hello there!” the man said as he looked into the camera with a microphone in hand. “We are here with a group of girls, which from how they are acting, it’s safe to assume you’re a band.” His questioning look toward the girls changed as they nodded. “Please, let me welcome you to The X-Factor Finals! Congratulations on making it this far. I know entering and competing wasn’t easy!” Each girl took note that this wasn’t the usual guy who talked to them, he must have been new.

Each of the girls laughed and smiled. “No, it wasn’t.” Utau stated for them, her purple eyes gazed at the man. “Even so, we’re glad we made it this far and we are excited to see who this guest judge will be. I know there are only a hand-full of us left and this is the finals after all.”

Utau humored the reporter until they were told that they had five minutes left before going to perform. “I’m sorry to cut this short, but it looks like we have to take our leave!”

The reporter smiled as each girl left before looking back to the camera. “I don’t know about you, but I am excited to see how these girls will turn out with the final’s guest judge!”

 

Ikuto sat down next to the judges. _Why did I agree to do this?_ Sighing, he looked up at the stage waiting for the next group or individual to walk on. He was bored to say the least, no one seemed to have peaked his interest. While they were good, none of them seemed to have what it took. Straying from his musings, his attention changed toward the stage once the crowed started clapping. His eyes watched four girls walk up, one brown-haired girl, one blond midget, his sister—to his surprise—then finally a pink haired girl.

The brown-haired girl wore all black. Her shirt was sleeveless, but it was a turtle neck and hung down a little. He had long black gloves on that went from her wrist to just above her elbow. She wore block boots and black shorts with it, and to top it all off, she had a spiked belt on. Her hair was pulled back into two little pigtails that were held in place with black ribbons. She bent down and opened her case, revealing a bass guitar. Soon she started tuning and she started talking to the others.

The small blonde one was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie on. She had long black pants with a chain hanging from them. Parts of her hair were pulled back by a small headband with a blow in the middle of it, also black. She walked over to the side of the stage and pulled a drum set out that they kept for them.

His sister had on a purple tank top and a long black shirt that turned into pants. A part of it went off her right shoulder to form a long sleeve. She wore a dark purple belt to keep her outfit in place and black heels. She also bent down and opened her case, taking out an electric guitar and started tuning. It was surprising to him that his sister wasn’t in front of the microphone. That honor seemed to go to the pinkett.

Said pinkett wore a white shirt that showed off her midriff and fell off her left shoulder. The sleeve on that side was long enough to go to about her forearm. On the right side, the sleeve was short, and she had on a pink glove that went a little above her elbow. She wore black short shorts that were held up by a pink belt. She even had black and white stripped stockings that went up to her thighs to match the tie loosely tied long her neck. Her pink hair partly up in a side ponytail with a black x-clip holding in place.

The judges looked at them and started talking. "Well, looks like Bad Harmony is back. How have you girls been?" Ikuto stared at his sister, who seemed to stare right back. It was clear that neither of them had expected to see the other. At least, not like this.

The pink haired girl seemed to open her mouth, but the smaller blonde soon spoke from behind her drum set. “We’ve been alright.”

"And what will you be singing for us today?"

"You shouldn’t be surprised that it’s something that we wrote, it's called Homecoming."

Being dismissed by the judges with a smile, the girls looked at each other. Ikuto watched the four girls with amusement. There was no way Utau would give up being the lead singer so easily, so what made her do so? The pinkett nodded toward the girls as the sound of a music box seemed to echo through the auditorium before the girls started, putting their hearts into it.

(Hey Monday - Homecoming) _(Italics = Amu)_ **(Bold = Backup) _(Both = All)_**

_Homecoming_ _  
_I'm coming_  
_My sweet mistake_  
_Summer's over_  
_Hope it's not too late__

_I'm pacing  
Impatient_ _  
_Up in my head_  
_Taken back to the sidewalk_  
_Where we met  
And carved out our names_  
__**Do you remember that?**_ _  
_  
**_I'm coming home_** ** _  
**I'm coming home**  
**Did you take off while I was gone?**  
_**I missed it all**  
**I messed you up** _  
_**_I missed you_  
**_I'm coming home_** ** _  
**I wanna know**  
**When all the leaves begin to fall**  
_**If I'm falling**  
**Falling apart**** _  
_For you__

_Descending_ _  
_I'm spinning_  
_Lost all defense_  
_How could you_ **swallow me again?  
**_I left you_  
_I meant to_  
_Couldn't let you in_  
_Nevermind a single word I said_  
_**Carve out your name** **  
**Do you remember that?****  
  


**_I'm coming home_** ** _  
**I'm coming home**  
**Did you take off while I was gone?**  
_**I missed it all**  
**I messed you up** _  
_**_I missed you_  
**_I'm coming home_** ** __  
**I wanna know**  
**When all the leaves begin to fall**  
**If I'm falling**  
**Falling apart****

_  
**You've got control of me**  
**Is this the end of me?**  
_**'Cause I just can't cut up the strings** _  
**I'm coming back for more** **  
**_**Don't let your heart go**  
_Please don't walk away_

_Homecoming_ _  
_I'm coming_  
_I'm coming back__

**I'm coming home** _  
**I'm coming home** **  
**Did you take off while I was gone?**  
**_**I missed it all** **  
**I messed you up** _  
_**_I missed you_ _  
**I'm coming home** **  
**I wanna know**  
**When all the leaves begin to fall**  
**_**If I'm falling** **  
**Falling apart**  
**_  
_I'm coming home_  
_**I'm coming home** **  
**_Did you take off while I was gone?_** _  
_**I missed it all**  
**I messed you up****  
_I missed you_ _  
**I'm coming home** **  
**I wanna know**  
**When all the leaves begin to fall**  
**_**If I'm falling** **  
**Falling apart**** _  
_For you__

The girls stood there in silence as the crowd clapped and cheered. Amu looked to her friends as they put down their instruments-or in Rima's case, drumsticks-and walked to her, engulfing her in a hug.

One of the judges spoke out, "Who wrote this?”

Amu spoke up, mustering all the courage she could. “I did. I write all of our music.”

"It's spectacular!" The other judges, besides the pop singer, nodded. “We expected nothing less from Bad Harmony. You’ve surprised us every step of the way!” Each judge took their turns saying yes, until they got to Ikuto. He sat there and just stared them down, not wanting to waver. He enjoyed watching the panic is the girls’ eyes, including his sister’s.  "Your playing was armature, I've got to give you that...but I guess yes."

All the girls smiled, and Yaya started jumping, and grabbed onto Amu for dear life. Amu only smiled at their bassist; he was in shock to say the least. They had won with four yesses. This was the start of their break—at least that’s what she hoped.

The girls quickly packed up their instruments and ran off stage giggling. The reporter quickly caught up with the girls. "For yesses! Girls that was amazing! How do you girls feel about being the ones to open for Ikuto’s next concert?”

Amu smiled and let Utau take the lead. It was well known among the group that the pinkett didn’t care much for the guitarist’s brother. “It’s an amazing opportunity for us all! We can’t wait.”

Smiling, the report turned back to the camera. “There you have it folks! This year’s winners of The X-Factor: Bad Harmony!”

 


	2. Pancakes and a Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is all in good fun and I am not claiming I own either the manga/anime or the songs being used. This is just for shits-and-giggles for me because I get bored as fuck and I want something to do!
> 
> Also note that ratings and warnings may change, because I have no plan on how this story will continue and I'm just winging it!

Amu Hinamori woke up that morning to the light shining through her balcony window and the loss of warmth from that body that she slept next to the night before. Sitting up, the pinkett let out a yawn and stretched, feeling the tenseness of her muscles relax after doing so. She could smell the scent of pancakes from downstairs and groaned, smiling. Her friends must have not wanted to wake her.

Jumping out of bed, she made her way downstairs and toward the smell of breakfast. Before she made it into the kitchen, she was greeted by her sister. “Nii-san! You did great!” Amu could hardly understand her sister through the food that was in her mouth.

"Ami, what have we told you about eating with food in your mouth?” Watching her sister pout, Amu ruffled her hair before prying herself from her in order to get food. “Thank you. We need to get together and figure out what we are going to sing when we open for Tsukiyomi-san.”

Utau watched the pinkett grab a plate of pancakes, stabbing her fork in her own. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head in order to keep the sticky syrup out of it. “Yeah. Ikuto will most likely pitch-a-fit no matter what we decide to play, so let’s play toward the audience instead. That man is never pleased with anything.”

"Really?! I love Ikuto! He's so good at singing!" That caused Amu to roll her eyes and smile at Ami. The rest of the band laughed at the younger sister who seemed to be love-struck by the blue haired man.

“Well, we won’t have to worry about that for another week. My brother has a performance for charity then. All the profits from the sold tickets are going toward that.” Utau spoke up, wiping her the syrup from her mouth. "Don’t forget that we have our weekly performance for Shugo Café today. They’re expecting us.”

"Well Utau, we'll figure that out later." Amu stated as she sat down next to them and started to eat her pancakes. "What time do we need to be at the cafe today?"

"About 6pm."

"Well that's a couple of hours away, so we should be fine honestly."

"Not so fast Super Star." Midori, Amu’s mother, said as she put more pancakes onto the taller blonde's plate. "Remember you guys have to clean up before you do anything. And that goes for _all_ of you." She said, indicating to the rest of the band. “I’m tired of finding hair ties in the bathroom.”

All the girls groaned but nodded. There was no way that they could argue with her because she and Tsumugu, Amu’s father, had been kind enough to support the girls in their dream. They did al they could that was within their power, whether that be car rides from places, or all the band members spending the night so they could work. Their only requests were no boys, they worked hard in school, and they had fun.

After the girls had finished their cleaning, they each got dressed, and made their way toward Shugo Café. They had started working here as weekly entertainment a year after they formed Bad Harmony, much to their pleasure. The owner wasn’t sold on their “act” at first, but the band grew on her after the first couple of performances. The patrons loved them.

The giggling girls entered the café with their instruments, waving at the owner before setting up. The atmosphere of this place always made them smile. It was calm, mostly quiet, and the smaller crowed did wonders to calm Amu’s beating heart. She did better with smaller crowds. Looking over toward the guests, she noted that most of the regulars were here, and a few new faces.

One of the regulars watched the girls set up as she sipped her coffee, wondering what they were going to play this time. Her attention changed when she felt a tap onto her shoulder. Maneuvering her body, she gazed upon a female with red-brown hair and glasses. “I’m sorry, but might I inquire about the women setting up?” The female nodded, indicating she could sit down with her as they started to talk, the regular giving her all the information she knew about the four girls.

Across the café, a golden-brown haired man watched the girls with intent. It wasn’t until after their X-Factor win that he took an interest in the girls, much to Ikuto’s dismay. He knew they had something, and he’d be damned if _she_ got to them first. His musings were cut short by Amu’s voice as she spoke into the microphone as she looked over at Utau, who was holding an acoustic guitar, who had already been strumming a tune.

“Will you count me in?”

 (Bubbly – Colbie Cailat ) _(Italic = Amu)_ **(Bold = Back up singing) _(Both = All)_**

_Will you count me in?_

_I've been awake for a while now_  
_You've got me feelin' like a child now_  
 _'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_  
 _I get the tingles in a silly place_

 _It starts in my toes_  
_And I crinkle my nose_  
_Where ever it goes_  
_I always know_  
_That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now_  
_Just take your time_  
_Wherever you go_

  
_The rain is fallin' on my window pane_  
_But we are hidin' in a safer place_  
_Under covers stayin' dry and warm_  
_You give me feelings that I adore_

  
_It starts in my toes_  
_Make me crinkle my nose_  
_Wherever it goes_  
_I always know_  
_That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now_  
_Just take your time_  
_Wherever you go_

  
_**But what am I gonna say?**  
**When you make me feel this way?**  
__I just, mmm_

  
_And it starts in my toes_  
_Makes me crinkle my nose_  
_Wherever it goes_  
_I always know_  
_That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now_  
_Just take your time_  
_Wherever you go_

 

 _I've been asleep for a while now_  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

  
_It starts in my soul_  
_And I lose all control_  
_When you kiss my nose_  
_The feelin' shows_  
_'Cause you_ make _me smile, baby, just take your time now_  
_Holdin' me tight_

  
_Wherever_  
 _Wherever_  
 _Wherever you go_  
_Wherever,_  
_Wherever,_  
_Wherever you go_  
  
_Wherever you go_  
_I always know_  
_'Cause you_ make _me smile_  
_Even just for a while_

 

Smiling, the girls put away their instruments before giving the patrons a goodnight. Nikaidou watched the girls move toward someone, who he could only assume was the owner. He watched her nod and hand them an envelope before the girls left, talking amongst themselves.

The four girls walked out of the café and made their way toward Amu’s house once more. The pinkett sighed as she tried it ignore the two blondes arguing about who was going to sleep is the bed with Amu and who was sleeping on the floor. While she loved them both, she was unsure as to why they had to fight with each other as to who was her best friend. It wasn’t until Yaya’s voice broke between them that Amu paid attention. “Girls! Yaya wants to go shopping for clothes!”

Utau stopped mid-glare as she looked at Yaya. “That sounds like a splendid idea! We still have yet to decide what we will sing for the opening, maybe we can find some inspiration!” Amu and Rima didn’t have a chance to protest before the blond grabbed their arms and literally dragged them toward the mall. “The outfit makes the song after all!”

It felt like hours before Amu decided that they were done shopping. “Utau, I swear if you make us go into one more shop, I will end you.” Amu spat, though the threat was empty. “I feel as though we have enough clothes and we still have a week to prepare!” The taller blond didn’t ignore Rima’s nod in agreement.

“I suppose you’re right. Besides, Mama Hinamori might be ready for us to come home. I’m sure she’s made dinner already.” All the girls nodded in agreement, except Yaya who seemingly dragged the three girls toward Amu’s house, clearly excited about the mention of food.

 


	3. A Concert and a Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is all in good fun and I am not claiming I own either the manga/anime or the songs being used. This is just for shits-and-giggles for me because I get bored as fuck and I want something to do!
> 
> Also note that ratings and warnings may change, because I have no plan on how this story will continue and I'm just winging it!

It was the morning of the concert when all the girls woke up, Rima sleeping in the bed with Amu. Each girl did their morning routine which included yawning, stretching, yawning again, going to the restroom, a quick brush of their hair, putting it up in a messy bun—except for Amu since her hair wasn’t long enough, and going down to eat breakfast. Yes, each girl did that, in that order. That made it extremely difficult when they had sleepovers for obvious reasons.

After what felt like an hour of arguing on who'd use to restroom first, the mess Rima's hair was to put into a bun, and who'd get the first plate of breakfast, everything was calm again. Amu's mom turned on the television as the news came up. None of the girls paid much attention to it until they heard two words. _Ikuto Tsukiyomi._

_"Ikuto Tsukiyomi's concert is tonight. I heard that his concert is being opened by the winners of the X-Factor, Bad Harmony. Though, none of the band members have made a public statement as to what they will sing. We can speculate as to whether they will do a cover of a song, or if they will stick to their roots and sing something original. Later on tonight, we shall have footage of the concert live and hopefully have an interview with this new band, and Tsukiyomi's thoughts on them."_

The girls all looked at each other. It took them a while to process what they just heard. Interview? Live footage? Then all at once, the girls screamed in unison. "We have to get ready now! Practice!" With that, they left the mother there looking stupid and confused as they ran down into the basement and grabbed their instruments and started to play.

***~OoOoOoO~***

Ikuto looked at his manager and the rest of his band as they practiced one more time before their concert in several hours. He was so tired and just wanted to close his eyes and rest at least for a little while before the concert, maybe a cat nap would help. He didn't want to full on sleep because it would take quite a while for him to wake up and who knows if he'd wake up in time for the concert?

"Alright boys, we're done until the concert." Nikaidou told them though the speakers. Hearing those words, each of the boys stopped playing and stretched. Each of them seemed tired and just wanted to rest, and they would each do that. Each of the boys put down their instruments and walked into their own little rooms-which they only used before concerts-and slept.

***~OoOoOoO~***

Amu looked at the stage with wide eyes. She was nervous. The only reason they ended up on The X-Factor was because her friends wouldn't shut up until she agreed to join them, only later to find out that they were going to make her do it either way. She turned away from the stage and took a deep breath. _Calm down Amu. Calm down. You will be alright; your friends are here with you. This is your dream._

The girl started walking toward the dressing room where they were staying and looked at her friends. Her golden eyes watched Utau fix the bow on Rima’s white shirt, both beaming with excitement. Rima was wearing a pair of black tights, with a dark purple and black skirt with a pair of black boots. She had a white shirt, with a bow that Utau was fixing in the middle as she fixed her own headband that had a black bow on the side.

Utau, after fixing Rima’s bow, finished her own outfit. She wore a black shirt with white frills, and a white set of skinny-jean capris. She also wore a set of black wedge heals with a black choker. Her purple eyes now fixed on putting on a black ringed bracelet. “Rima, can you help Yaya real fast?”

Yaya, on the other hand, was probably the only person to wear almost the exact same outfit as they wore on The X-Factor. While she wore the black shorts and boots from their previous television debut but wore their school’s white dress shirt on top of it. Her hair, still in it’s signature pigtails was tied up with black ribbons. “Yaya is excited! Amu-chi you look so pretty!”

Amu was the one who seemed to have worn the most color, making sure that everyone’s eyes were on her. She wore dark magenta short shorts with faded magenta thigh high socks. Her black boots clicked as she walked into the dressing room and sat down next to Rima. She wore a black off the shoulder long sleeved shirt that tied into a bow on her side. Underneath the black shirt, she wore a faded magenta tank top.

"Amu, don't be nervous. You'll be fine. We know what we're singing." Rima said as she looked up at her friend, smiling a little. "You'll be great." Amu smiled down at her friend and patted her head like you would a pet. It wasn’t long until Rima sat on her knees so she could fix Amu’s hair, putting it in her signature side ponytail with a black x-clip. “We’re in this together.”

"Girls, you're on in five minutes." A husky voice broke their musings. Amu glanced up to see the popstar himself, Ikuto. With a roll of her eyes, she got up and made her way toward the door. The pinkett sent him a glare, which seemed to amuse him. “Remember, all eyes are on you girls. This _better_ be good. You’re opening for me.”

“Tsukiyomi _-san, I don’t care if you are Utau’s brother. I’m more impressed that you think_ we care if we're opening for your stupid ass? Reality check, we _don't care about you or your music._ Not every girl does." With that, Amu held her chin up higher and walked past him, making sure to bump his shoulder while making her own exit.

Utau raised a brow at her brother’s amused face as Rima glared at him on their way out. “You’re really an idiot for assuming that we should be excited because it’s _you_ we are opening for. This is our big shot regardless of your involvement.”

Ikuto felt a smirk appear on his lips as his sister walked out, leaving him to be the only person in the dressing room. Quietly, he followed the girls as they spoke to each other in a hurried tone. Maybe Nikaidou was right about them. This could be interesting.

Yaya, Rima, and Utau walked onto the stage to their respected instruments. They could hear members of the crowed cheering, indicating that they had been fans when they competed in the competition. They did a quick tune up and glanced at their lead singer, who grabbed her own guitar and tuned it with a nod. Nodding back to her, and nodding to each other, the girls started to play, Amu included. Amu didn’t appear on stage until it was about time for her to start singing, timing it just right to when she got to the microphone the vocals started.

(Messin' With Me - Darling Parade) _(Italics = Amu)_ **(Bold = Backup) _(Both = All)_**

 _Sometimes the truth is hard to swallow_  
**_But you could choke to death on your pride_**  
_Did you think you might be the reason?_  
**_Can you go to bed with your lies?_**

 _You should know that you're fighting for nothing_  
_When deep down you're just looking for something_  
**You keep giving up the third degree** **  
****_Well you don t stand a chance if you’re messing with me_** ** _  
**All this time you've been giving the run around**  
**Spreading it around**_** _  
_It’s running you out of town__  
**You keep giving up the third degree** **  
******_Well you don’t stand a chance if you're messing with me_

 _You're playing king in your ivory tower_  
**_It doesn't matter what happens to us_**  
**_Well if this is your best then you've got what you wanted_** _  
**You can take what’s left and have fun by yourself**_

 _You should know that you're fighting for nothing_  
_When deep down you're just looking for something_  
**You keep giving up the third degree** **  
****_Well  you don t stand a chance if you’re messing with me_** ** _  
**All this time you've been giving the run around**  
**Spreading it around**_** _  
_It’s running you out of town__  
**You keep giving up the third degree** **  
******_Well you don’t stand a chance if you're messing with me_

 _ **So long**_ **  
_Just so long_** _  
_To everyone that you've wronged__  
_**'Cause it's not gonna work**_ ****  
_No it never works on me_ _  
_Or on anyone__

 _You should know_  
_You're fighting for nothing_  
_When deep down you know you're looking for something_  
**You keep giving up the third degree** ** _  
_****_Well you don t stand a chance if you re messing with me_** **  
**_All this time you've been giving the run around_**** _  
**Spreading it around**  
_It’s running you out of town__  
**You keep giving up the third degree** ** _  
_****_Well you don t stand a chance if you're_ **__**messing with me**

The crowd cheered as the girls sang the last verse and waved before walking off the stage. Amu had put the borrowed guitar back onto the stand as soon as she spotted the famous blue-haired popstar himself. Luckily for her, he paid them no mind as he got himself situated to head onto the stage after them. It wasn’t until Ikuto got onto the stage that Yaya tackled the pinkett into a hug. “Amu-chi, we did so good! They loved it! They loved _us_!”

Amu laughed as she got up from the floor, dusting her outfit off with the help of Rima before they made their way into the dressing room to gather their things. They were only opening for the popstar, so that meant that they didn’t _have_ to stay. “Yaya calm down!” The pinkett protested, causing a chuckle to come from Utau.

The girls giggled as they entered the changing room and gathered their clothes, not bothering to change out of the ones they wore on stage. “I hope what I heard on the news doesn’t happen.” Amu stated, clearly unsure of how to approach the topic. “I don’t want to be interviewed.”

“Cool & Spicy Amu-chan!” Utau teased as the pinkett’s face blushed slightly. “I can hear them now. School is going to be abuzz.” The glare Rima gave the other blond didn’t go unnoticed, but she ignored it.

“Hello girls!” A voice boomed into the room with enthusiasm, causing the girls to jump slightly. Nikaidou smiled as he entered the room with the four girls. “You were lovely out there!” Thanking him, the girls attempted to leave quietly. They still had to prepare themselves for school that started in a few days.

“Not so fast there, Yuu-san.” A smooth voice of a woman stated, causing the girls to look in the direction of the door. The woman pushed up her glasses as she spoke, fixing her red-brown hair that naturally curled when it reached her shoulders.

"Yukari Sanjou? W-What are you doing here?"

"Why, the same as you. I want the girls."

"Well I'm sorry, Sanjou-san. I believe I have the girls." That did it. Nikaidou opened his big mouth. Soon it was an all-out cat fight of sorts between the two adults. The teenagers just stood there and looked at each other, confused. The adults seemed to forget that they were even there. Finally, it was Rima who spoke.

“I’m sorry, but what do you mean by ‘you want us?” Yet, neither of the adults seemed to notice the small girl speaking. Looking at her friends quizzically, they just shrugged their shoulders and made their way out of the dressing room to leave the two adults to their bickering.

Once out of the room, Amu looked at her friends and sighed. “I thought our classmates were bad.” Giggling to each other, Rima grabbed the back of Amu’s shirt while the brunet jumped for joy, linking her arm with Amu’s left.  Utau, not wanting to be left out, linked her arm with the pinkett’s right and led them toward the exit. Luckily, they weren’t exactly _famous_ so they could leave without being noticed. At least that’s what they thought.

They didn’t get very far until a camera was shoved in their faces, Amu’s being the focus. “Hello girls! Maybe I have a word with you?” The interviewer didn’t give them a chance to argue before he started to ask them questions. Utau took spared a glance at the camera, the news station logo on the side. “How did you enjoy opening for Ikuto?”

As if on instinct, Amu’s ‘Cool & Spicy’ façade made its debut as she scoffed at the question. “Honestly, we’re just glad that we got to sing on stage, doesn’t matter who we were opening for.”

This didn’t detour the interviewer, in fact he seemed to enjoy the fact they were willing to speak with him, not that he gave them another option. “I noticed that all of you ladies sing and can at least play one instrument. Why is it that you—” he asked, referring to Amu—“seem to be the lead?”

“Well, I started the band. They just thought it felt right to have me lead, I suppose. Honestly it didn’t matter to any of us.” The pinkett blew a few straggling bangs from her eyes as she answered, only adding to her façade. “We enjoy what we do, the order doesn’t matter.”

“I-I see.” He wasn’t sure how to take this answer, maybe he stuck a nerve? “From what I remember, you stated that you write all the band’s songs, correct? Do you write based on experiences that you have gone through or do they just come to you?”

“I would assume a bit of both.” The pinkett stated, not amused. Honestly, she just really wanted to leave, but she figured she could at least humor them. “I would rather not answer as to what the song means, I feel as though it speaks for itself.”

“Q-Quite right! So, now that this is done, what’s next for your band?”

“Everyday life I suppose. We are still teenagers after all, so we have school. We’ll work on songs as well, do what we can to at least get our name out there. We almost have enough songs for a CD. How many songs do we need again?”

Rima’s voice was heard from Amu’s back. “The average is 10 to 12. We have about seven as of now that are recorded, and about two that are waiting to be recorded.”

The reporter shook his head, not noticing the small blond behind the pinkett at first. “I see. Now, what is your daily life like?”

“As I stated, we go to school and work on our songs.” Amu stated offhandedly, clearly annoyed. “Now if you are just going to repeat questions we’ll be on our way. After all, school starts back up soon.” The reporter didn’t get a chance to say anything back before the four girls walked past him, clearly eager to leave.

***~OoOoOoO~***

Ikuto was happy that the concert finally ended. While he loved what he did, people were exhausting. Gulping down his water bottle, he looked over at his drummer who seemed to be upset about something. Not even getting a chance to ask what the problem was, Nikaidou smiled at them. “Boys, I have a mission for you! I’m enrolling you in school.” Sounds of protest came from most of the boys. “I’ll give you the details tomorrow, but for now, rest.”


	4. School and a Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is all in good fun and I am not claiming I own either the manga/anime or the songs being used. This is just for shits-and-giggles for me because I get bored as fuck and I want something to do!
> 
> Also note that ratings and warnings may change, because I have no plan on how this story will continue and I'm just winging it!

Two boys just looked at each other and sighed. It was early in the morning, earlier than any of them have woken up in a while, and they all just looked dead. "Why do we have to get up this early?"

"Because Nikaidou said we should, and whatever he says pretty much goes around here."

The blue haired boy just sighed and looked at his friends and sighed. _I'm pretty sure I'm going to murder that man one of these days._ Looking into the mirror, he couldn't believe what he saw... Well, more like, _who_ he saw. This wasn’t exactly what he had in mind.

***~OoOoOoO~***

Amu woke with a start as her alarm blared next to her bed. Her entire body felt heavy as she attempted to move from her bed, but an arm draped on her stomach made her hard to do so. Glancing down, the pinkett shook her head at Rima, who was still sleeping. “Rima, wake up. We’ve got school.” She stated, shaking the small girl, only getting a groan in response. Shaking her head, the pinkett made her way out of bed and threw the covers off the girl, causing her to finally open her eyes. “Let’s go. I want to get this first day over with.”

“Amu, I don’t want to.” Her voice was curt, her glare directed at her best friend, though she seemed unaffected. With a sigh, the blond made her way off the bed and made her way toward the bathroom. The two teenagers made quick work of their teeth and hair before putting on their uniforms. Each girl quickly made their way down toward Midori, taking a piece of toast and rushing out the door.

The two girls giggled amongst each other until they made their way toward the gates of their school, before falling into their respected roles. Once passing the gates, both fell quiet and walked toward their class in their comforting silence. They had known each other for so long that they didn’t need words to speak half the time. They were both glad that their presence seemingly went unnoticed for the time being, the other students too busy engrossed in their conversations with friends that they hadn’t seen over the break.

They made it to class easily and sat down, their desks weren’t next to each other, but since no one was there, Rima sat next to Amu as they talked about what they should focus on lyric wise. Before they could finish the first set of lyrics, though, the warning bell rang, indicating people would be coming in. Rima made her departure from her friend’s desk and sat at her own, giving her a knowing look.

Once the class and filed in, their teacher followed suit and stood at the front. His eyes landed on the pinkett with a knowing look before addressing the class. “Good morning students! Before we start with rollcall, I would like you two to welcome the new transfer student, Kaname.” With his name being called, the student entered the room and bowed in greeting. “Please, sit in that empty seat over there while I start rollcall.”

The student sat down, Kaname, Amu noticed, had brown hair and dark pink eyes. As he made his way to the desk reserved for him in the middle of the room, their eyes met for a second. It didn’t take long for the pinkett to roll her eyes before directing her attention back to the teacher, listening as he got closer to her name in the alphabet. _Let’s just hope no one remembered what happened over break._

“Himamori, Amu!” The pinkett felt her eye twitch. The teacher always mispronounced her name, no matter how many times that she had corrected him. When was he going to learn?

“It’s Hi _na_ mori!” The pinkett snapped, standing from her desk, sending a glare toward the teacher.

Her outburst didn’t go unnoticed by every student in the class as they watched her with wide eyes. The only thought that crossed the pinkett’s mind was _Let’s hope they don’t remember what happened over break._ Though, her silent prayer went unanswered as the students all bellowed together about how she was on TV with her band, opening for Ikuto. _Sure enough, they remembered._ Still standing, she watched the teacher attempt to regain control of the room of students, who would prefer to talk to the pinkett about her band and how they thought she was cool.

“Will you guys knock it off?! Just shut up! I don't wanna hear any of this 'Did you meet Ikuto' crap!” With a huff, Amu sat back down in her seat and brushed her pink bangs out of her face. Doing her best to ignore the stares, she decided it would be best to distract herself by looking out of the window. _This is going to be a long day._

“Cool & Spicy!” The class cheered as they did as she stated, not wanting to get on her bad side. Rima spared a glance at her friend before her eyes landed on Kaname, who still had eyes on the pinkett. She sent the man a glare, hoping that he would somehow get the message to leave her friend alone.

***~OoOoOoO~***

By the time that lunch break had come, Amu felt as though she was going to murder someone. The fact that she had been separated from friends when the ball rang was one thing, now she was being followed by what felt like half of the male student body. Scoffing at the men, the pinkett made her way toward the cafeteria, ignoring the cheers about her ‘Cool & Spicy’ attitude. This façade was never her intention, all the wanted to do was not stand out in school, but this did the exact opposite.

Opening the cafeteria doors, almost all eyes were on the pinkett as she made her way toward her friends, who called her over. Finally, sitting with her friends, Amu let out a sigh as she groaned, laying her head on the table. “Maybe you guys having me go on that stupid show was the worst decision I’ve ever let you pull me into.” Utau laughed at her friend, smiling as she dug her chopsticks into her rice.

Across the lunchroom, Kaname made his way toward a white-haired student, blue-eyed student. Both students set their gaze on the room, looking for the pinkett and her friends. “I wonder where they could be.” Kaname stated, clearly annoyed with the situation. “It shouldn’t be that hard to find someone with pink hair.”

“I’m not quite sure.” Stated the other student, eyes vigilant on the tables. After a couple of minutes, he tugged onto Kaname’s uniform, pointing toward a table that was in the far corner. “They’re right there.” With a silent agreement, both students sauntered their way toward the four girls, but as to not draw too much attention to themselves, they took the table next to them. “We should find out more about them before we do anything rash.”

“You’re right, Zero.” Kaname stated, listening to the girls’ conversation. “We wouldn’t want that to happen.” Both teens ate their lunch quietly, paying extra attention to the conversation next to them. Even if they found it quite boring, they needed any information that they could gather from the girls in order to make things easier.

“On a side note, have you seen Saaya today?” All eyes were on Utau now, eager to hear what she had to say about the redhead. “Can she get any _more_ conceded?” Rima stifled a laugh as she watched the taller blond. “Bow down and stare in wonder! I’m Saaya!” The entire table of girls started to laugh at their friend before Amu stopped, taking a pencil and paper out of her bag and writing some things down. That was good, maybe they could use that.

As if on cue, the cafeteria doors swung open to reveal said redhead. She made her way toward the lunch line, making sure that everyone knew that she was there. No one at their table noticed the eyes of Kaname and Zero on them. Her golden eyes left the paper in front of her in order to glance at the redhead who was currently getting her food. Amu smiled, signaling her friends to lean in closer before she spoke.

(Everybody’s Fool – Evanescence) _(Italics = Amu)_ **(Bold = Backup) _(Both = All)_**

 _“Look_  
_Here she comes now_  
 _Bow down_  
 _And stare in wonder_  
 _Oh_  
 _How we love you_  
 _No flaws when you’re pretending_ ”

Giggling to each other, none of the girls noticed Saaya had appeared behind them, seemingly livid. “What are _you_ four laughing at?”

“Amu-chi said something funny!” Yaya stated, a little too excited. The two blonds sent a glare the brunet’s way, making sure that she should have just kept her mouth shut before they started trouble on the first day back.

“Oh? I wonder what that was.” The redhead spat, glaring at the pinkett, who just seemed to shrug. None of them really wanted to humor Saaya. The girl loved to fight for popularity—which Amu never wanted to begin with.

“It’s not exactly any of your business what we find funny or not, Saaya.” Amu stated rather bluntly. Honestly, she never had issues with the girl until middle school.

The paper that was in front of Amu caught her eye, and before anything could be done, she grabbed it and read it. “What’s this? Your ‘newest song?’ Well, I think it sucks, so I’ll just do you a favor.” Saaya ripped the paper into pieces and threw them behind her without a second thought. “So, how’s your brother, Hinamori? When was the last time you heard from him? Three years now?”

Amu stood, trying to ignore the eyes of the other students on her. “My family life is actually none of your business, Saaya. I suggest you remember that before you actually make me mad.”

“Oh, I’m so scared.” Saaya mocked, clearly enjoying the eyes on them. “Has he even kept in contact with you since he left?”

The pinkett rolled her eyes as she looked back at her friends. Rima was glaring daggers at the redhead, to the point to where Amu was surprised the redhead wasn’t dead yet. If looks could kill. Utau bit the inside of her cheek in order to keep her mouth shut, and Yaya was hiding behind the taller blond. This might get ugly if it didn’t end soon. “Once again, my family life is none of your business.” Amu felt herself scoff, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. “I don’t need my brother to protect me from someone like _you_ , Saaya.”

The one-sided glaring contest that Saaya had with the pinkett seemed to last forever, the air thick with tension. Amu’s blank face only angering her more, the redhead’s face red with her own anger. A growl formed from Saaya’s throat as she lifted her hand up to strike the girl. She didn’t get far, however, since Amu deflected it with the back of her hand, seemingly just brushing her off.

Feeling defeated, Saaya had huffed off to a different table toward her own friends waiting for her. Amu, on the other hand, sat back down at her own table, holding in her sigh for the sake of her ‘Cool & Spicy’ façade. On the inside, however, she felt as though she were a crumbling mess and just the slightest movement could set her off. She had never enjoyed confrontation of any kind. She could hear some of the other students praise and chant. “Cool & Spicy!”

Kaname glanced at the male with white hair next to him with a confused look the pinkett in question didn’t say much regarding what had just happened with her friends. Instead, the girls decided to speak about other topics such as their music, clothes, and their classes. The brown-haired boy looked over at his friend with a questioning glance, who only shrugged in response. There weren’t quite sure what to make of the group of friends. Maybe they could discuss their thoughts later.

***~OoOoOoO~***

Rima sat down in her chair in the classroom, still annoyed. Saaya had some nerve to bring up her best friend’s brother without warning, it was still a semi-sensitive topic for her best friend to talk about. The boy had left them three years ago to follow his dream of playing the guitar for a band, he didn’t have any preferences on who. When he first brought it up, they all laughed. It seemed that all their children would grow up and do at least something in the music industry. Occasionally they would hear from him, a call or a letter mostly. He always seemed cheerful and the blond could see the light in her best friend’s eyes as they spoke. Her brother always made sure to send them all something for their birthdays or Christmas if he couldn’t make it.

The dark aura around Rima made itself known as she glared at some of the students who attempted to approach her. It didn’t deter them; however, they did back off with smiles on their faces as they whispered. “Look, The Ice Queen is at it again! We’re so lucky she even looked at us!” Said ‘Ice Queen’ rolled her eyes once more, sparing a glance at the pinkett who hadn’t eaten her lunch due to the confrontation with Saaya.

Her gaze shifted, however, once she heard footsteps come her way. Glancing up, she noticed the new kid, Kaname, standing in front of her desk, a smile on his face. “Mashiro-san was it?” His voice was quiet and sweet. “I noticed that you and Hinamori-san seem to be quite close friends, and you two also seem to be popular amongst the other students.” The blond shot him a glare as a silent indicator to speed this one-sided conversation alone. “I was wondering if you two could show me and my friend, Zero—he’s in another class—around once school is out.”

“Get lost.”

Kaname sighed as he walked back to his desk. _Shot down._ Sitting, he sighed as he glanced over toward Amu. _Maybe I should have tried her, instead._ The brunet was brought out of his musings with a sudden uneasy feeling. Glancing around the room, he spotted Rima glaring at him, which caused him to shrink back slightly and face the front of the classroom. _This is going to be a long day._

***~OoOoOoO~***

School seemed to go by in a blur as Amu and Rima made exited the classroom, the blond holding onto the back of the pinkett’s uniform as they made their way toward the back of the school. Neither one of them felt like heading to their respective homes, not because they hated it, but because they were still riled up from lunch.

None of the girls were expected to be home until dinner-time, so they could use this time to work on more songs and just settle down. Once they made it toward the back doors, Amu opened them for Rima to leave so she could follow. They were both taken aback by Utau screaming at no one in particular. “That Saaya! How dare she act so high and mighty! I wanted to fight her so bad!”

“U-Utau, are you ok?” Amu’s stutter brought her friend out of her musings as the blond glared at her, her purple eyes seemingly burning holes in her friend. That was a stupid question. She was _not_ ok.

“Utau-tan is yelling and she’s scaring me!” Yaya’s cries broke through as she latched onto the pinkett.

“It’s not like Amu was going to start a fight with her in front of everyone, Dumb-chi,” Rima stated, making her way toward the other blond.

“Don’t call me dumb, midget!” Utau spat, clearly just angry. “I was so close to fighting that witch!”

“Yaya thinks that Amu-chi could take her if she had to!” Yaya chimed in, not wanting to feel left out of the conversation. “She doesn’t need help to handle things like that!”

The pinkett in question smiled, a small blush forming onto her cheeks. “Yaya, we both know that I would rather not do that.” Amu rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, trying to fight off her embarrassment. Truth was, she could fight the girl if she really wanted to, but she didn’t want to. She risked a glance at the two blonds, who were currently having a glaring contest. “Will both of you knock it off?”

Both Utau and Rima glanced at Amu and smiled before continuing their glaring contest. The two never really hated each other, honestly. That didn’t stop the two from bickering constantly to each other, and about each other. Their worst arguments were centered around Amu and who was her best friend. This was one of those arguments.

Amu just sighed as she looked down at her brunet friend. “What are we going to do with those two?” Yaya shrugged, content with just clinging onto her as they walked toward the two blonds and sat down. Amu quickly took out her bento that she had neglected to touch during their lunch period and opened it.

“Yaya wants some!” The brunet beamed as she watched her friend open her food. Her outburst caused the two blonds to finish their glaring contest and sat down, both across from the pinkett since Yaya sat next to her. Amu smiled and let Yaya take a bite from some of her food before eating it for herself. Munching on whatever food Amu had given her, the brunet looked at her two blond friends. “Yaya wants to know how we should approach our next song. What Amu-chi said during lunch sounded nice.”

“Yeah, that would help if I even remembered what I said.” Amu mumbled, visablly annoyed. All her friends glanced at her before telling her that they did. The pinkett’s face lit up as the started to talk once more about their music, working on lyrics as she ate.

“Yuiki-san, we’re here!” The back doors burst open, revealing Kaname, Zero not far behind him.

Noticing Kaname, Rima sent a glare at her brunet friend. “What is he doing here?”

“Yuiki-san invited us to a tour once class was over.” Kaname stated,  smiling at the girls as they approached.

Rima, as if on instinct, removed herself from Utau’s side and sat next to the pinkett. She didn’t care much for the brunet transfer student, and it wasn’t just the fact his eyes always seemed to find their way toward her best friend. “I remember tell you no earlier.”  She sent the boy a glare, causing him faulter slightly.

“Mashiro-san, you did. Yuiki-san approached Zero during class and offered.”

Kaname’s words caused the pinkett to sigh, all eyes now focused on her. She didn’t entirely care for either boys, but she had no issue with him. Her eyes met Utau’s purple ones as she ate, as if pleading for her to say something. Getting the silent message, Utau spoke up. “Fine. We’ll show you two around after she eats. She didn’t exactly get to eat lunch.”

“We know. We watched the whole thing. I’ve got to say, you handled that well, Hinamori-san.” Kaname stated, smiling at Amu who only seemed to ignore him, façade in place. The girl could feel a small blush on her cheeks. “Is she always like that?”

Yaya and Utau nodded, shrugging as if this were normal for them. Their eyes soon landed on Zero, who had yet to speak. He was too focused on the pinkett who was eating. Rima, taking not of this, did her best to hide her friend with her own body. What was it with people staring at her best friend today? A smirk crosses his face, eyes gleaming with amusement. _This will be fun._


	5. Ice Cream and a Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is all in good fun and I am not claiming I own either the manga/anime or the songs being used. This is just for shits-and-giggles for me because I get bored as fuck and I want something to do!
> 
> Also note that ratings and warnings may change, because I have no plan on how this story will continue and I'm just winging it!

Amu held in a sigh as she followed Yaya through the school, ignoring her friend as she spoke to the two transfer students. Honestly, she didn’t care about being here, as far as she was concerned the two students could get lost while they were here, and she wouldn’t lose any sleep over it. She would rather be with her friends and focus on their music or be at home working on their homework. A small sigh escaped her lips as she pulled out her cellphone and browsed her email, hoping for an news from her brother. Nothing. Biting the inside of her cheek, the pinkett decided to email her brother and tell him about her day, remembering that he had told her once that he wanted to know what her days were like since he wasn’t there.

 

Putting her phone back into her backpack, the pinkett did her best to listen to Yaya talk to the two transfers. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes as they walked, doing her best to ignore the worried glances that Rima was giving her. Utau was too distracted entertaining the two transfer students to pay attention to either of the girls as they exchanged knowing looks.

 

Yaya stopped in her tracks as she looked over at the boys, smiling. Her gaze soon fixated on Amu, who seemed to be in her own little world. The brunette watched Rima tug on her friend’s uniform, snapping her out of whatever world she was currently in. “Everything alright, Amu-chi?”

 

“Hinamori-san, is what that girl said during lunch bothering you that much?” The pinkett shook her head, her pink hair brushing her shoulders in the process. “Then would you mind telling us what’s go you so out of it?”

 

The pinkett took a spare glance at the brunet transfer as she raised a brow. Whispers from the other students could be heard once they stopped, all spreading their usual gossip on the pink-haired girl. She did her best to ignore them, however, finding it harder than she thought it would be as the whispers continued. “What’s Amu-san doing with the new transfers? Don’t you think she’s rather full of it? First it was Fujisaki-san and now the hot transfer students? How is it that she seems to get all the cute guys?”

 

Amu spoke with indifference, her façade clear for all the see. “As if her words would bother me. Why would I tell you of all people of something was troubling me?” The truth was, it had bothered her quite a bit. She hadn’t physically seen her brother in two years, and it was taking its toll on the girl. Brushing her bangs out of her face, the pinkett looked at Yaya. “How much longer are you planning to humor these two?” Amu spared a glance at the students who were gossiping just a few minutes ago. “Do you guys not having anything better to do?”

 

Some of the gossiping students shrank back, while others chanted ‘Cool & Spicy!’ The pinkett bit the inside of her cheek in annoyance once more; these students just never seemed to get the message. Ignoring them once more, her eyes went back to her brunette friend, waiting for the answer.

 

“Amu-chan!” All thoughts on the transfers subsided when they all turned around to see a man with long indigo hair run toward them, his amber eyes focused on the pinkett. Her eyes widened and panic set in as he approached the group with a small frown on his face. The indigo-haired male stood next to the pinkett, hands on his hips. “I haven’t seen you all break, Amu-chan! You didn’t even call me, you’re so cruel! That’s alright though, I forgive you!” Without any warning, the kid kissed Amu’s cheek before looking at her friends. “I saw you guys on TV! You all did awesome!” His hold on the pinkett didn’t subside as he smiled at the other girls.

 

All the students just stood there, processing what had happened. It wasn’t until Amu’s face reddened as if she were a tomato did she register what had just happened. The pinkett’s façade long forgotten, her surprised face landed on the boy next to her, who now had his arm across her shoulders. “N-Nagi, what the hell?”

 

Gasps could be heard around them, reminding the pinkett that they were at school. Both the indigo-haired boy and Amu looked over at Yaya and the two transfer students, not wanting to chance a look at her two blond friends. She could almost _feel_ the irritation and rage coming from the smaller blond. “Oh, my apologies! My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki; I’m Amu-chan’s favorite guy!” His smile never faded as the two transfers gave him strange looks. “I apologize for not introducing myself sooner, but the girls disappeared from their usual place.” He looked down at the pinkett under his arm and blinked. “Amu-chan, are you alright? You’re all red.”

 

“Fujisaki-san, might I ask what your relationship is with Hinamori-san. You two seem quite...close.” Kaname stated, eyeing the boy.

 

“As I said, I am her favorite boy!” Nagihiko blinked a couple times, the brunette’s words sinking in. “Oh! I was in France during break. I guess I forgot that it wasn’t an accepted greeting here. Would you like one too? If you wanted one all you had to do was ask.” He stated, smiling at Kaname’s horrified expression.

 

Recovering from her stupor, Amu looked up at the indigo-haired boy. She didn’t bother trying to get out of his hold knowing that it would prove to be pointless at this point. Once he set his mind on something, he would stick with it. It didn’t matter if it annoyed or embarrassed her. “I didn’t see you at lunch.”

 

“I’m sorry, Amu-chan. I was talking to my teacher.” He paused for a moment, ignoring Rima’s glare his way as he looked at the transfer students. “I have an idea. How about we all go for some ice cream?” Naigihiko didn’t wait for any of the other teenagers to respond before he started leading his pink-haired friend toward the exit of the school, making their group of friends, including the transfer students, follow. “So, Amu-chan, I’m guessing you’re going for your usual chocolate?”

 

Zero felt as though this was a waste of his time. If Nikaidou wanted the girls this badly couldn’t he just find a way to recruit them himself? Did they really need to go through this whole undercover mission? Surely, there were other ways of getting these girls than pretending to be students; hell, part of the reason he enjoyed being famous was because he didn’t have to go to school anymore. Granted, Nikaidou still had them do homework and get their education, but they didn’t have to deal with other people his age.

 

His gaze quickly found its way onto the pinkette as they walked, seemingly examining her. He wasn’t sure what Nikaidou saw in the group that he wanted them, but he could see the potential that they at least had. They were also an interesting bunch.

 

His sister, Utau, was like she always was. She always acted mature for her age when around others, and he could see that she still did that with her friends--at least to a degree. She didn’t seem to mind all of the gossip that seemed to follow the four girls anywhere they went. Hell, she seemed to enjoy the attention that they got. She bathed in it.  Even with her mature attitude, she was still a child and he could see it. It was obvious with how she focused on the pinkette, causing the other blond girl to get hostile and quickly ‘fight’ her.

 

The other blond girl, the short one, was a bitch to say the least. She didn’t care about anything, at least that what Tadase had explained to him earlier since they were in the same class. She would ignore anyone who approached her and glare at them as if she was a predator and they were the prey--and he wouldn’t be surprised if that was true. The only thing she seemed to care about was the pinkette, and it was clear with how she would situate herself to be the closest one to her physically.

 

The brunette girl seemed quite immature for her age. She was hyper almost all of the time and threw tantrums as if she were a mere child and not a high school student. He noticed that she, most likely, was the most likable of the four girls. Her happy-go-lucky attitude seemed as though it was contagious. She was oddly perceptive for someone who acted so childish, oblivious and carefree.

 

Then there was the pinkette, who he believed to be the most interesting of the girls. It was clear that her attitude wasn’t exactly how she felt about everything; he noticed that in the way she looked when that girl mentioned her brother during lunch in their argument. While she played it off well, there was a moment of hesitation in her words as she responded. Tadase stated that during class she would just look out the window and ignore the gossip, even if it bothered her. There was something about her, he just wanted to tease and annoy her like that indigo-haired boy does, but it would be best if he didn’t do that quite yet.

 

His blue eyes watched her interact with her friends, Nagi still having her under his arm. Rima, who spent her time clinging onto the pinkett's unoccupied arm glaring at the boy--he seemed unaffected by the glare though. His sister was glaring at the smaller girl but did nothing--maybe she was picking her battles. Yaya just let them be as she started to talk to Tadase (who was still ‘Kaname’ to them) and himself.  If it wasn’t for her then none of these girls would probably be friends, at least that’s what Ikuto concluded on his own.

 

He didn’t realize how far they had walked until familiar music started to play around them. It took him a few minutes before he realized what was playing through the speakers of someone’s car that was park by a park they had apparently walked into. ‘Kaname’ glanced at him from under his wig with a smile, knowing full and well what they were playing as he tapped on his legs to the beat. He spared a glance at his sister, who just seemed to be humming along with Yaya while Amu just rolled her eyes.

 

(Ocean Avenue - Yellow Card) _(Italics = Ikuto)_ **(Bold = Backup)** **_(Both = All)_**

 

_There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go   
It's everything I see  
When I sleep  
I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe   
That you're here   
_**Tonight** __  
That you're here  
**Tonight**

 

Nagi let go of the pinkett as he walked over toward an ice cream stand that wasn’t too far away, leaving her with Rima still attacked to her arm. Rima glanced up at her friend but didn’t say anything as she looked over at Utau and Yaya, who smiled at the two. “Oh, come on,” Utau stated, speaking to the two girls. “it’s not _that_ bad.”

 

**_If I could find you now  
Things would get better_** _  
**We could leave this town  
And run forever**  
__I know somewhere, somehow  
We'll be **together**_ __  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away   
**Yeah**

 

“Please, I think the only thing that I don’t hate about this song is the violin.” Amu stated, shrugging. She had already forgotten about the two transfers who instantly seemed interested in what she had to say. “It’s honestly a shame that it’s overpowered by everything else.” Her attention was soon focused elsewhere as Nagihiko handed her a chocolate ice cream cone with a smile.

 

“Well, my brother is skilled when it comes to the violin.” Utau stated, watching Amu. “It’s one of the few things he takes pride in.”

 

“Well, he could have fooled me considering you can hardly hear it being—”

 

“Nagi-nii why didn’t you get Yaya ice cream?” Everyone looked over at the brunette girl as she pouted at the indigo-haired boy. “You’re so mean! Yaya wants ice cream too!” In order to keep the smaller girl quiet, Utau went with Rima to get ice cream, literally dragging Yaya with them.

 

“So, you don’t like The Guardians, Hinamori-san?” Kaname asked, tilting his head slightly.

 

Amu glanced over at the two transfer students, blushing slightly. “I forgot you two were still here. I wouldn’t say I hate The Guardians per-say.” She stated, eating part of her ice cream as she spoke. “It’s more the face of them, Ikuto. According to Utau, he has others do almost everything for him. He’s lazy.”

 

“Plus, he’s an ass.” Utau voice stated as they walked toward them. “He’s always been that way. I love him, don’t get me wrong; he’s still my brother. That doesn’t change the fact that he’s an asshole. He’s also quiet and sneaky. In a lot of ways, he’s like a cat.”

 

“Dumb-chi, cats are cute.” Rima stated, eating her strawberry cone. That one statement caused Amu choked on her ice cream as she started to laugh. Nagi and Rima both drew soothing circles on her back as she chocked to calm her down.

 

“Amu-chan, breathe.”

 

The two transfer students looked at the girls before each other. ‘Kaname’ started to laugh while ‘Zero’ smirked at the friends. There weren’t exactly expecting for them to blatantly make fun of Ikuto, the main face of The Guardians. Though, they couldn’t tell Rima even had an opinion on their band; her thoughts seemed to follow whatever Amu’s were. Hell, even Nagihiko didn’t seem to care about the band, but he also didn’t say otherwise. Frankly, they weren’t sure if he even had an opinion due to his focus being the pinkett and her feelings. All in all, it was interesting, refreshing even.


End file.
